


i won't ask you for too much (good conversation and such)

by changkihyuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, hmmmmmm, i fail at these kind of stuff sorry, kid!kihyun, not angst, oh yes i mentioned giriboy, slight jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuns/pseuds/changkihyuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a bad day for hoseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't ask you for too much (good conversation and such)

**Author's Note:**

> so i realized that there are little to no fics of parents!hyungwonho (i saw one and it isnt even updated it was one year ago) so i decided to make one (not rly, one of them is just a baby sitter)
> 
> idk i wrote this at 1am after all in was released and this was supposed to be hyunghyuk but lol idk

it was a bad day for hoseok.

it's friday night and fridays are supposed to be happy but hoseok's friday is not happy. maybe he should stop believing "thank god, it's friday" line.

he's lying on the floor, covered himself with a blanket like a cocoon (he thinks he's exaggerating but doesn't take it back) and was being hugged by a koala--well, not really, but like one though, if you see how tight minhyuk was hugging him.

they--minhyuk, him, jooheon and changkyun--were having their usual friday sleepover because why not? girls are not the only one allowed to have sleepovers.

jooheon and changkyun were soundly sleeping on the bed, while he had to suffer with minhyuk's bad sleeping habits. he should be used to this. after all, the two can't be separated. _why can't they just admit that they're dating? it's so obvious._

he started having a recap on his bad day. first, he woke up 30 minutes late than he intended to. turns out, he forgot to set an alarm clock last night and when he reached his destination, he's sweating buckets. he was slightly scolded by his senior, hong siyoung, for being late. maybe siyoung gave him a little consideration for being an intern in the law department. or maybe he's just in a good mood because his boyfriend visited him. no one knows.

second, he accidentally dropped his new iphone 6 to the floor with a height that won't save his phone in any given case. he was fixing the papers and he forgot that he placed his phone on top of the pile before he covered it with another set of papers. when he brought the papers into his arms his phone fell to the floor. he spent his 3-month savings for this and he just _accidentally_ dropped it. he can't do anything about it but cry at the corner.

third, he broke his shoes. he was just walking away from the building and was about to end his day to avoid any more unlikely things to happen when he felt that his right pair of shoe got dangly and when he looked at it, he saw the sole separated from its shoe. that's when he forced himself to remove his shoes, walk towards the mall and ignore the stares he get from walking barefoot into the mall.

he realized he was just thinking about all the unfortunate events on that day and he forgot about the best part of his day.

 _ah. how can he even forget that kind of beauty_.

  
he was sitting on a bench in the mall, staring sadly at the screen of his phone, thinking if he should buy an iphone again or switch to android phone, a new pair of shoes on his feet when he felt a tug on his sleeve of his coat.

"hey, mister, did you happen to see a guy that is very tall," the little boy started stretching his arms exaggeratedly which doesn't even look that tall, a donut in his left hand and a lot of pink liquid substance on his other hand.

then what did he use to tug at my sleeve? oh, _shit_.

he tried to remain calm and steady, trying not to show that he's panicking for ruining his only coat and act like he's still listening.

"and his lips are very thick! he's like--" a shout of name stopped the little boy from talking. they both turned to see the person who shouted and oh my god.

"hyungwonie!" the kid met the man and hugged his leg.

"kihyun! oh my god, kihyun, what did i tell you about going away from me? i thought i lost you, oh my god, don't ever do that again," the tall man said to the little boy, crouching down to be at the same level with the kid, a hint of worry written all over his face.

the tall man--hyungwon--was actually really tall (not really, he just can't accept the fact that he's shorter than him), has beautiful eyes that you want to stare at for the whole day and a pair of lips that is thick that you would die for just to have it.

or have a taste of it.

god _damn_ it.

he just barely met the person and he's already thinking these stuff about him. wow, good going, shin hoseok. you're doing great.

"thank you so much you didn't do anything bad to him, and oh," hyungwon looked at the sleeve of his coat.

"kihyun, why did you use your dirty hands to tug at the man's sleeve? look at his coat, it's already dirty," hyungwon nagged at the kid, searching for wet tissue in his bag to clean the kid's hands and mouth. he stood up and reached the pack of wet tissues to hoseok and he smiled apologetically.

"i'm sorry about your sleeve, is it ruined?" he asked, hoseok started wiping the liquid away from his coat after muttering a small thank you but it's not really helping at all.

"oh my god, i'm so sorry about that, let me replace that coat for you," hyungwon told him, slightly panicked.

"oh no, don't bother. i have another coat in our house. i can use that one," hoseok said, even though it's a lie and he's gonna cry where to find another coat to use. he'll think about it later, there are other things he need to pay attention at, like this one.

"but kihyun still ruined your coat. maybe i can do something to pay you back," hyungwon said, holding the little boy into his arms.

"uh, hyungwon, right? i heard your son shout your name a while ago," hoseok said, a little bit of hesitance in his voice.

"oh! he's not my son, he's my nephew! my sister just asked me to take him to the mall today," hyungwon explained. "and your name is?"

"oh, i forgot, my name is hoseok," he extended his arm for a handshake, which the other man gladly shook, a little smile painted on each other's face.

"maybe we could get some smoothies?" hoseok suggested. "since we have a kid with us..."

"oh, yeah, sure! they have a shop here that sells great smoothies," hyungwon put kihyun down, held his hand and started walking to the smoothie shop.

"how old is... kihyun right?" hoseok said. after getting an agreement from the other, he continued. "how old is he?"

"he's turning 6 on november, ah, time flies really fast, it feels like i've just seen him crying on my sister's arms yesterday and today, he's already 5 years old," hyungwon said, obviously really fond of kihyun.

they continued having a small talk while they're on their way to the smoothie shop, sometimes including kihyun in the talk. kihyun is now walking in between them, holding each of their hands, they actually look like real family now.

"hey, kihyun, do you mind if i leave you here first with hoseok?" hyungwon asked kihyun.

"oh, i should buy the drinks," hoseok said.

"no, i should, you stay there. what flavor do you want?" hyungwon insisted.

"...ok then. i'll get peach-mango-banana flavored."

"i'll have strawberry milkshake!" kihyun said with so much enthusiasm.

"okay, kid," hyungwon said, ruffling kihyun's hair with a fond smile and then walked away.

"you love strawberries that much, don't you?" hoseok asked kihyun. kihyun started explaining how he started loving strawberry-flavored foods and then they suddenly went to dinosaurs then marvel and when hyungwon turned to go back to the two of them, he stopped for a bit and stared.

the scene was adorable. kihyun was flailing his arms exaggeratedly like how little kids would do and hoseok was crouching down, watching him with much interest.

he decided to head over to the two and gave hoseok and kihyun their drinks and the three headed out. the two are still talking and hyungwon found it amusing that kihyun already talked to the other man. usually, it takes time for kihyun to warm-up to other people.

when hoseok looked at his wrist watch, he turned to hyungwon and smiled apologetically.

"so, i guess i'll have to head home now," hoseok said.

"no, don't go yet, hoseokie, we're still not done with the marvels yet," kihyun said, with his lower lip a little pushed out, and eyebrows moved into a sign of sadness.

"kihyun, you're using that face again," hyungwon said to kihyun, not really scolding the kid but informing him. his sister told kihyun that it's bad to use that face to get something he wanted.

"it's okay you can go home now, we should probably head home too since it's getting dark," hyungwon said to hoseok.

"oh, umm... okay then? i guess i'll see you around, bye," hoseok answered, a little hesitant, but still waved to the kid and started walking to the exit.

"oh, and hoseok?" by the mention of his name, he turned around and walked backwards towards the exit.

"don't throw away your tissues!" hyungwon shouted and then turned around with kihyun holding his hand.

  
the tissues were now sitting on the floor beside his older phone (the android one, he didn't want to change his phone but he realized that he had to). he thinks he should text hyungwon. the man didn't give him his number for nothing, right? that means he's expecting for a text message.

he tries to slowly wriggle out of minhyuk's grip and reached for his phone and the tissue paper with a set of number scribbled. he squints when the brightness of the phone was too much for his eyes. after few minutes, his eyes already adjusted with the light. he then enters the number into the phone and saved it to his contacts.

[11:47 PM] [unknown]: hey u still awake? this is hoseok.  
[11:48 PM] [hyungwon]: oh hoseok. took you long enough and yea cant sleep  
[11:48 PM] [hoseok]: i was thinking about u ;))  
[11:49 PM] [hyungwon]: keep trying babe ;-)

hoseok smiled to himself. at least they are on the same page.

[11:50 PM] [hyungwon]: arent u sleepy tho  
[11:50 PM] [hyungwon]: dont u have an internship tomorrow  
[11:51 PM] [hoseok]: no i dont  
[11:51 PM] [hoseok]: its a weekend  
[11:52 PM] [hyungwon]: oh rly :DD  
[11:52 PM] [hyungwon]: then maybe we can hangout tomorrow ?? watch a movie or something  
[11:53 PM] [hoseok]: not being subtle hun  
[11:54 PM] [hyungwon]: im not trying to be subtle  
[11:55 PM] [hoseok]: hMMMmmmMm okay then, if that makes u sleep at night  
[11:56 PM] [hyungwon]: hey im rly sleepy my eyes are already closing  
[11:57 PM] [hyungwon]: taking care of a chils is so harf how can my sister do tihs everysry  
[11:58 PM] [hoseok]: u need to go to sleep  
[11:58 PM] [hoseok]: good night

hoseok yawns for a moment. he felt a vibration from his phone again. he opened his phone and read the message.

[11:59 PM] [hyungwon]: oh i do, well good night im sure as hell im going to dream of u ;))) dream of me !!!

he locked his phone and snuggled deeper into his blankets. is the air conditioner set up in the lowest temperature? why is it so cold?

he went to sleep with a small smile on his face.

maybe it wasn't that much of a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read it until here, im sorry for this idek what i made
> 
> STREAM ALL IN IN MELON AND YOUTUBE IF YOU FINISHED READING THIS THANK YOU


End file.
